The Unwanted Characters
The Unwanted *Jordan Carver - Jordan is a orphan & 18 years old. Her best friend is Will Atwood. Jordan causes troublesome so Will defends her and convince her not to cause drama, since she is a rebel. She is also trained in self defense methods. Jordan was made by User:Berglund and is played by Daven (berglund.) *Jasmine Fryer -Jasmine is 16 years old. She is shy and has 13 siblings. She gets little attention. One time she hid in her room and no one knew it. She has a brother she gets along name Chris. Jasmine was made by User:Tessa411 and is played by Peyton List. *Lydia Cook - Lydia is 17 years old. She is determined yet Sassy in her way mostly because her mother spoils her. She has a hard time trusting people. There is nothing she wont try to attempt to help with even if she not much help. Lydia was made by User:Mystical Jade She is played by Taylor Momsen. *Adien Watkins - Adien is 18 years old. He is vain and shallow when it comes to girls.He can get almost anything he wants if he really want it.He decides to go to the others and help out and finally have a real family. Adien was made by User:Troy Bowman and is played by Max Schneider. *Aylah Collins - Aylah is 18 years old. She is a very cool, laid-back, nice person that can also be a bitch and she wont hold back so don't test her. She is also honest/blunt and will keep it 100% with you whether you like it or not. She is a very calm person. She is also patient Sincere, & loyal. Aylah was made by User:SassyGemini92 and is played by Tristin Mays. *Nickolas Cain - Nickolas is a 19 year old boy he prefers to go by Nik he has a bit of a temper and this can land him in hot water with people however most of the time he is quick to say sorry. He is a bit cold with people to start with and tends to give out only basic information never letting one peek behind the curtains to his life. However once you get to know him he is a nice person all round and he will always put his friends before himself. Nickolas was made by User:Tyler Wolf Lockwood123 and is played by Sam Witwer. *Kelly Bright - Kelly is 17 years old, she was being abused by her father, and she wanted out. She met this guy named Zane Allan and they are a couple, even though she's very wary of people at first sight, and it takes A LONG time for her to trust anyone. Kelly was made by User:PrincessLissa and is played by Zoey Deutch. *Cody Wallace - Cody is 18 years old. He is Strong, Caring, & Protective of all his friends but the one person he protects more then anyone is Lydia the girl that he has fallen in love with but can't tell her because he thinks she would reject him. He is played by Jake T Austin. *Joseph Abrams - Joseph is a 18 year old. He is a member of the family that take in Cody he is older the Cody. He was the one that warned Cody about his family & decided to leave with Cody. He like Cody is very Strong, & Protective of his friends but only recently start to Care because of everything his family had done to him. He is played by Taylor Lautner. *Tyson Jameson - Tyson is a 17 year old & the Best Friend to Lydia. His Family has known Lydia's for a long time. He is more the free spirit & prefers to work alone unless Lydia asks then he accepts. He has a huge crush on Lydia but refuses to tell her. He is played by Oren Williams. *Alex Mendoza - Alex is 18 years old. He was the first person to befriend Tyson as he came to London. He is very nice & very sporty always very active never taking a break unless needed he also has a small temper. Like Tyson though once he meets Lydia he gets a bit love struck & falls for her watching after her as she goes to & from school making sure nothing happens even though Tyson is with her. He is played by Zayn Malik. *Kaleb Summers - Kaleb is 17 years old. He is Strong & protective of everyone around him. He was born in London & raised to respect others but sees that his father does not respect his mother. He is played by Ansel Elgort. *Sophia Ortega - Sophia is a 18 year old. She likes to be noticed but makes it a habbit to annoy people. She is very bubbly & sweet. But can't seem to be alone by herself for to long she has a secret crush it's Alex Mendoza though he does not like her in that way only as a friend. She is played by Nina Dobrev. *Opal Reese - Opal is a 17 year old. She is a bit to shy & way to trusting. She is a close friend to Sophia. She is dating Kaleb Summers he makes sure she is plenty safe yet is not there everytime. She is played by Rebecca Black. *Will Atwood - Will is Jordan friend. He is a orphan & 19 years old. He has a secret crush on Jordan. He is British and 6ft2. Will does not want Jordan to know that he has a crush on her . Will is very supportive over Jordan. He is played by Will Poulter. *Lucas Pinner - Lucas is a 17 year old. He is a very shy but athletic boy he and Jasmine are dating. He is very protective of Jasmine & wont let anything happen to her. He is played by Ross Lynch. *Chris Fryer - Chris is Jasmine's brother although he acts like her best friend. He is 18 years old and is cool, popular and is on the basketball team. He does not like Lucas Pinner and his sister Jasmine Fryer's relationship. He is played by Spencer Boldman. *Xavier Duran - Xavier is a 19 year old. He is to cocky for his own good but very smart & knows that there is something is wrong. He knows that there is a "mole" of the police in the group of Unwanted that he himself is a member of he plans to find out who but blends in with the rest of the unwanted. He is played by Avan Jogia. *Lorna Vandercamp - Lorna is a 19 year old. She is bold & beautiful yet timid. She only befriends someone when she feels like it. She will help out but only when she feels like it. She is dating Xavier Duran who is always helping out the Unwanted. She then decides to help out everyone even if she does not want to. She is played by Eliza Taylor. The Allies *Shawn "Caleb" Angel - Shawn is a middle aged man (41) he is an ex millitary solider and knows what it is like to fight in a war, however since his return he has had to fight a different kind of war the enemy being life. A lot changed for Shawn on his return his wife left him and he found himself not being able to blend back into society. However Shawn is a caring soul he has shown this when he willingly took in Lydia Cook when she had nowhere else to go. He is played by Matt Cohen. *Mason "Lee" Cook - Mason is a 21 year old. He is Lydia's oldest sibling he is also the only other person Lydia will have a full conversation with besides Tyson. He is Nice but can also be quiet the prick. He is overly protective of Lydia & does not care what the other people around her think. He is played by Paul Wesley. *Grace Wu - Grace is a 15 year old. She is very Quiet, yet knows what she has to do. She is very skilled at fighting because her mother taught her alot. She is playd by Ashley Argota. *Melody Wu - Melody is a 19 year old. She is the older sister to Grace & Zora's oldest daughter. She is a very skilled fighter & is not afraid of anything her mother Zora taught her everything she know. She is also quick to notice if something is wrong kinda like she has a sixth sense where she knows when trouble is about to happen. She is played by Arden Cho. *Zora Wu - Zora is a 42 year old woman. She is the mother of 2 daughter's her oldest is studying in London & her youngest Grace is with her going to London to find her daughter/Grace's Sister. She is also a former Assassin. She is played by Lucy Liu. *Michael Malenko - Michael is a 18 year old boy. Michael is shown to be quite cold and calculated he can also be very direct and very blunt toward others this behaviour often gets him shunned by the people he interacts with but this doesn't bother him as Michael is a firm believer in the harsh truth and will say and do what he wants without a care in the world. Michael was made by User:Telekinetic wolf97 and is played by Jensen Ackles. *Leon Delgado - Leon is a 25 year old. He is a undercover cop who befriends the unwanted. He is a bit rash but bold he always looks after the people first before himself. He does his job but eventually gives it up to help the Unwanted because he considers them the younger siblings he wish he had. He is played by Steven Strait. *Iris Newman - Iris is a 29 year old. She teaches French which is Lydia's last class of the day & she is also Lydia's homeroom teacher. She is very outgoing, kind, caring & sweet but also hates people that bully others so she looks after Lydia to make sure none of that happens. She is played by Jodie Connor. The Stalkers *David - David is a bit of a freak...he's a stalker. David finds Jordan, Will, Cody, Jasmine, Tyson, and Lydia. He kidnaps them and keep's them hostage in a basement. He is played by Erik Stocklin. The Guest Character's *Sonya Rios - Sonya is a 38 year old. She is a Nurse in London that looks after Lydia when she was hit by a car. She is very strict yet caring. Is an old friend of Zora. She is also a former assassin that worked the same type of missions that Zora did. She was usually the quiet type. She slowly opens up to the others. She is played by Roselyn Sanchez. *Vanessa Hilton - Vanessa is 25 years old. She is the owner of the store the Unwanted frequent. She is very outgoing but shy. She keeps to herself but also helps all the people she can no matter what.She is played by Kelly Osbourne. *Ms.Griffin - Ms.Griffin owns the Orphanage that Will and Jordan stay in. She hates Will and call's him a disgusting brit. Shes cruel and heartless. She is played by Angelina Jolie.